Noble Maiden
by Halkeginia
Summary: ¿Quién sería capaz de imaginar que a Ciel le gustan ese tipo de cosas? Sebastian no.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer.** Joder, lo de siempre. No me pertenece nada, solo el escrito y la idea.

 **Advertencias.** PWP. Y creo que se me ha colado un poco de OoC por ahí, no me lo toméis mucho en cuenta. Spoiler mínimo del penúltimo arco.

* * *

 _ **Noble Maiden**_

 **I.**

No es culpa de una doncella no ser como se espera que sea. Pero para Ciel es diferente, él solo es un muchacho que tiene todo lo que quiere, y que ha llegado muy lejos. A pesar de eso, no puede evitar dirigirles miradas discretas de vez en cuando en la calle.

No a las chicas, sino a sus vestidos. Sus encantadores vestiditos, cuyas faldas rebotan con gracia en los traseros femeninos, y se menean de un lado a otro con cada paso. No puede decir por qué, pero le encantan.

Y oh, los zapatitos. Le gustan los taconcitos, esos de charol que son tan comunes y abundan tanto, los sencillos, con algún que otro lazo u adorno, no demasiado llamativo. Pero los que más le gustan son esos que se atan con lazos en las piernas. Siente un no-sé-qué irremediable cuando los ve, pero solo en los escaparates de las tiendas, pues ninguna niña o mujer los suele usar.

De vez en cuando, el mayordomo capta esas miradas rápidas y disuladas que Ciel les lanza, cautelosas.

\- ¿Al joven señor le están empezando a llamar la atención las muchachas?- pregunta uno de esos días, cuando Ciel está recorriendo con su mirada un precioso vestido azul que porta una linda muchachita de ojos verdes y pelo negro como el de un cuervo. Pero aunque fuera el mismísimo Lucifer quien lo llevara, Ciel ni siquiera se daría cuenta, pues el vestido es lo único que lo atrapa.

Ciel gira la cabeza hacia Sebastian, aún con la mirada puesta en la prenda, disfrutando unos últimos momentos de la vista.

\- ¿Cómo dices?- pregunta, aún distraído.

Sebastian suelta una risilla.

\- Parece que lo tienen más encandilado de lo que pensaba.- le echa él ahora un vistazo a la joven, que dobla la esquina y se pierde finalmente de vista.- Decía que parece usted muy distraído por las muchachas.

Ciel se sonroja, y justo cuando va a nombrar el verdadero objeto de su admiración, se da cuenta de que eso sería aún más humillante, así que cambia de opinión y asiente.

\- Un poco, sí.

\- Supongo que es lo normal a su edad; con catorce años no puede esperarse uno que aún siga ignorando la llamada de la naturaleza.

\- ¿Llamada de la naturaleza? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Ciel alza una ceja, curioso de veras.

\- Procreación.- responde simplemente el mayordomo.

Ciel se sonroja de pronto, y Sebastian se extraña ante semejante reacción, luego recuerda que con esa clase de temas hay que tener cierto tacto, y más aún con un muchacho que aunque se crea lo más adulto y maduro del mundo aún se sonroja al oír la palabra "pecho".

\- Discúlpeme, señor. No pretendìa ser brusco y decirlo de sopetón.

\- No, no pasa nada.- Ciel hace un pequeño ademán con la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto, aunque aún sigue sonrojado como si alguien le hubiera estampado dos cerezas, una en cada mejilla.

Carraspea y apremia el paso, evitando esta vez mirar a otra parte que no sean sus propios zapatos con tacón, pero de varón, golpeando el suelo con ritmo.

.

.

.

De vez en cuando se acuerda de aquella vez en el bosque, cuando se vistió con la ropa de Sieglinde para despistar a Wolfram.

Le gustó bastante la sensación de la tela contra su piel. Se había percatado de que la tela de los vestidos es más suave y delicada que la de sus trajes; incluso en ciertas ocasiones, cuando veía a Nina confeccionando el modelo previo de alguno de los vestidos que él le encargaba para Elizabeth, apreciaba cómo las telas eran diferentes, y que incluso las trabata con mimo y cuidado cuando las manejaba. Además, el vestido de Sieglinde le había parecido más cómodo, pues las faldas no se cerraban sobre las piernas como los pantalones, sino que las envolvían, y cubrían sin que se sintieran aprisionadas. El corpiño también le había gustado, y había sabido apreciar la belleza de la prenda. También le había maravillado el vuelo.

El mismo día de aquella conversación, ya por la tarde, el pequeño tontea en la biblioteca con la idea de volver a ponerse un vestido. No por mucho tiempo, solo para probar, claro. Quizás solo son tonterías, y en cuanto vuelva a ponerse uno, se percatará realmente de la ridiculez de la situación.

\- Sebastian.- llama, sentado en una butaca. El mayordomo aparece de inmediato.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Necesito que llames a Nina.- el pulso empieza a disparársele ante la sola idea de tener un vestido entre sus manos.- Y le encargues un vestido.

El mayordomo alza una ceja, confundido, después desliza una pequeña sonrisa traviesa por su rostro.

\- ¿Tiene esto algo que ver con lo de esta mañana?- pregunta, arrimándosele hasta que puede contarle las pestañas.

Ciel se sonroja un poco.

\- Sí.- dice simplemente, pensando que, en realidad, no está mintiendo. Si el mayordomo cree que se refiere a muchachas, es su problema.

\- ¿Así que piensa obsequiar a alguna joven en especial con un vestido?

\- Mmph.- solo lanza un pequeno gruñido, pero internamente le da las gracias a Sebastian por darle excusas, quitándole a él el esfuerzo de hacerlo.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué dira la señorita Elizabeth...?- Sebastian alza la mirada, fingiendo preocupación.

Ciel pega un respingo en el asiento. No sabe qué es peor, que Lizzie sepa lo de los vestidos o que crea que anda detrás de alguna muchacha cualquiera.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirle nada!- exclama, clavándole el dedo índice en el pecho.- Ni lo menciones.- suspira.- Solo dile a Nina que confeccione un vestido, nada más.

Sebastian ríe y asiente mientras se incorpora.

\- ¿Algún diseño en especial?

Ciel lo piensa un momento.

\- Sí. Ah, y compra unos zapatos.

\- ¿Qué clase de zapatos?

Ciel sonríe.

.

.

.

Un vestido verde oscuro con detalles negros, voluminoso y de estilo alemán, con un enorme lazo detrás. Corpiño ajustado con botones lisos y dorados, tres a cada lado, y de mangas largas y anchas, con el borde ajustado en la muñeca.

De su propia talla, le había dicho a Nina, pues la muchacha a la que iba, supuestamente, destinado, era de complexión parecida a la suya.

Cuando Sebastian se lo entrega, no hace más preguntas, pero Ciel sabe que ha notado el increíble parecido con el vestido de Sieglinde. Sí, ha decidido basarse en ese vestido en particular porque es gracias al cual comenzó a interesarse por dicha prenda. Le complace ver que las telas son prácticamente las mismas.

\- Allá vamos...- murmura, con el estómago revoloteándole de expectación. A su lado descansan los zapatos que Sebastian ha traído, con las cintas serpenteando sobre el suelo.

Tarda unos cuantos minutos en ponerse el dichoso vestido, a pesar de que es relativamente fácil hacerlo; para alguien que está acostumbrado, claro. Se pregunta, lleno de sudor, cómo las niñas no pierden las ganas de vestirse cada día. Claro que las chicas que pueden permitirse esa clase de vestidos usualmente tienen doncellas que se los pongan.

Ya, por fin. Se mira en el espejo, y se sorprende un poco. Cuando se puso el vestido de Sieglinde, ni siquiera sabía cómo le quedaba el vestido porque obviamente no había tenido tiempo para andar echándose miraditas en algún espejo. Pero cielos, este le queda estupendamente. Se ajusta perfectamente a él, como si la cálida tela lo abrazara, aunque está un poco rugosa y le roza los pezones y las pantorrillas, pero aquello le da gual.

"Solo un momento", se repite a sí mismo. Luego se lo quitará y le dirá a Sebastian que ha cambiado de opinión con respecto al obsequio del vestido, y le ordenará que se deshaga de él. La sola idea de destruír la preciosa prenda le revuelve el estómago, pero no tiene otra opción.

Se pone los zapatos, que también le entran como un guante. Y se ata las cintas como puede, alrededor de la pierna.

Vuelve a mirarse en el espejo, y se vuelve un poco para poder verse por detrás. El enorme lazo verde le llama la atención, y le sorprende que le guste tanto.

\- Bendita Nina.- farfulla. Aunque sea una mujer molesta y algo pesada, debe admitir que eligió bien su profesión.

Mueve los dedos de los pies dentro de los zapatos, como para adecuarlos al pie. Luego, pensándolo un pequeño momento, comienza a dar vueltas por la habitación, con los ojos cerrados, cual bailarina. Bueno, _bailarín._

Ah, el vuelo. La falda ondea ampliamente a su alrededor, pero no demasiado, pues son muchas capas y la hacen pesada, y Ciel es demasiado menudo como para poder ejercer la fuerza suficiente que las mueva bien.

Gira, y gira; se está empezando a marear, pero no le importa. Ríe bajito cuando analiza la situación. Él, el Conde Phantomhive, llevando un vestido (por voluntad propia) y luciéndolo como una muchachita, probándolo como si su madre se lo hubiera regalado por su cumpleaños o por su compromiso. De pronto, se avergüenza enormemente de sí mismo, y antes de que su mareado cerebro ejecute el deseo de Ciel de cesar la extraña y eufórica danza, un ruido en la puerta le hace detenerse de golpe, instintivamente.

El corazón, que desde que se había puesto el vestido llevaba un ritmo frenético y peligroso, parece detenerse de golpe. Allí está Sebastian, mirándole con los profundos y perversos ojos escarlata muy, pero que muy abiertos, aún agarrando el picaporte, e incluso con un pie en el aire.

Ciel comienza a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, y avanza un paso tambaleante hacia él, en un intento desesperado de hacer que el demonio olvide lo que ha visto.

\- ¡No! - exclama.- Mierda.- farfulla para sí mismo.- No es... lo que crees. Yo no...- la voz se le traba, la humillación es demasiada, casi insoportable. Teme desmayarse ahí mismo, aunque quizás eso sea lo mejor.

\- ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- pregunta el demonio, aunque ya sabe la respuesta; es la primera vez que está tan sorprendido que formula una pregunta retórica sin estar haciendo gala del sarcasmo.

\- ¡Te he dicho que no es lo que crees!- exclama Ciel, sin escuchar siquiera lo que ha dicho.

Sebastian se recupera apenas de la impresión.

\- Entonces... explíqueme lo que es.- responde, viendo cómo el pequeño se desespera más y más poco a poco.

\- Me he...- alza la cabeza de manera altiva, aunque sabe que eso no le funcionará en una situación como esta.- puesto un vestido.

\- Eso ya lo veo.- alza una ceja y cierra la puerta.- ¿Por qué?

Ciel cierra los ojos con fuerza, envuelto en su pequeño vestido. Aprieta las puños y sorbe por la nariz.

\- Pues porque sí.- responde en el tono más desenfadado del que es capaz, como si no fuera nada extraño que precisamente él lleve un vestidito.

Sebastian niega con la cabeza mientras ríe suavemente, su típico gesto de "no-tiene-remedio" que Ciel conoce tan bien, mostrándole que no se está riendo de él, porque lo que menos le hace falta al muchacho en estos momentos es que Sebastian se carcajee de su persona.

\- Está bien. Y asumo entonces que no le gusta ninguna muchacha. Ni siquiera las miraba a ellas, ¿verdad?

Ciel no responde, y es el silencio el que responde al mayordomo.

Sebastian es consciente de que este sería un momento perfecto para humillarlo y burlarse de él pero, extrañamente, no lo considera buena idea. Resuelve humillarle en cualquier otro momento menos ese, porque sabe que oportunidades tendrá, y muchas.

\- Le sienta bastante bien, de hecho.- menciona al cabo de un rato de incómodo silencio.

Ciel alza su cabecita azulada como un resorte, colorado como un tomate, para encarar al mayordomo, que lo mira con una de esas sonrisas tan irónicas.

\- Qué cosas dices, estúpido.- desvía la vista. Tras tragar saliva, la vuelve a dirigir al mayordomo, y con voz trémula, añade.- ¿De verdad?

\- Yo nunca miento, señor, ya lo sabe. Además, no hay más que ver cómo giraba por la habitación, feliz como un gato saciado de leche. Resulta obvio que sabe que le queda bien.

\- ¿Cuánto has visto?- pregunta Ciel con cautela.

\- No lo suficiente, de eso estoy seguro. Verle feliz es... ciertamente inusual.

\- No estaba... feliz. Solo me gusta ver el vuelo, me hace gracia.- miente, cada vez más desesperado por conseguir restarle importancia.

\- Difícilmente puede ver el vuelo con los ojos cerrados.- responde Sebastian, con un tono de voz bastante pícaro.

Si fuera un gato, Ciel habría agachado sus orejas al máximo, cuando su excusa se había visto desbaratada en tan solo un segundo escaso.

\- Bueno, sí, vale. Tú ganas.- se sienta en el suelo, disfrutando a pesar de todo de cómo la falda se desparrama como agua a su alrededor.

\- Cualquiera diría que es usted una doncella, señor.- se arrodilla frente a él.- Pero no una doncella justa, ni una noble.

Ciel se cruza de brazos, molesto, y chasquea la lengua mientras trata de sacar un trozo de tela aprisionado bajo la rodilla de Sebastian.

\- ¿Qué demonios pretendes decir con eso?

\- Quiero decir lo que quiero decir.- ríe.- Las doncellas son, precisamente, doncellas. Y eso no es un sustantivo cualquiera. Implica pureza, sí. Pero también ingenuidad, inocencia. También se habla en las canciones celtas de doncellas nobles. Doncellas justas. Así que podría decirse que es usted una doncella, pero irónicamente, sin poder aplicarle a la palabra nada de lo que le hace ser precisamente esa palabra y no cualquier otra.

\- No he entendido nada. Pero asumo que lo que tratas de decir es no soy precisamente digno de adoración por los puritanos.- consigue liberar la tela.- Y tú tampoco. Y eso ya lo sabemos tanto tú como yo.

\- Sí, por supuesto.- haciendo alarde de la galantería que se sobrepone a su instinto de demonio, le coge la pequeña mano y le besa el dorso con una intensidad abrumadora.

Ciel se sonroja.

\- Puede que yo no sea justo (*)- dobla sus dedos hacia dentro, afianzando el agarre sutil de la mano de Sebastian, que aún no aparta aus labios, pero tiene la mirada clavada en la de Ciel.- Pero tú tampoco.

Y sin que Sebastian lo espere, Ciel tira de la mano que sostiene la suya, cortando el beso, pero reemplazándolo por otro, en otro lugar.

No, definitivamente su señor no es nada justo.

* * *

(*) En este momento se refiere a justo como, bueno, el sentido literal de la palabra. Como en "mierda, eres injusto"

Lo que Sebastian dice sobre doncellas justas/nobles se refiere a la pureza de las doncellas como tal. A la delicadeza, inocencia y todo quello.

Tanto el título del fic como lo que Sebastian dice se basan en la canción _Noble Maiden Fair,_ de la película Brave. Me encanta esa canción, y esa película, y el gaélico, y Escocia, así que why not.

Por otro lado, la idea del fic me surgió tras admirar por vigésimotrigésima vez la imagen en la que la pequeña Sieglinde está apunto de entrar en una doncella de hierro ajena al peligro que tiene el dicho instrumento de tortura.

Doncellas, doncellas por todos lados, ya véis. Y también juegos de palabras y finales abiertos, y besos por que sí sin resolución de sentimientos, ME ENCANTAN.

.

Otro fic. Madre mía, me asusto hasta yo. Y aún quedan más PWP (no miento si digo que me estoy aficionando abiertamente a ellos)

Bueno, muchos de mis fics son PWP, pero hasta ahora no recordaba que eso existe como categoría, así que ahora lo admito: sí, son PWP, no, no hay argumento sustancial, pero si lo has leído quiere decir que sabías lo que te ibas a encontrar, culpa tuya si has sufrido una decepción.

Hasta el próximo fic :'(


	2. Chapter 2

Sí, segunda parte. Surpresa.

 **Disclaimer.** Míos no. De Yana Toboso sí.

 **Advertencias.** Cítricos. Muchos cítricos. Si no soportas la amargura del limón homosexual, será mejor que te vayas. OoC. Aderezado con limón, repito.

Notas al final.

* * *

 **II.**

Ciel cortó el beso, simplemente alejando su rostro un tanto, no muy lejos. Sebastian lo miró, sabiendo que el pequeño muchacho no iba a marcharse así como así, por mucha vergüenza que lo estuviera atenazando en aquel momento; especialmente porque tenía una buena parte del vestido atrapado bajo su rodilla, que ejercía fuerza para que el muchacho no pudiera alejarse demasiado. Si quería marcharse en serio, tendría que quitárselo.

\- Veo que el haberse puesto un vestido le ha dado la suficiente confianza como para hacer otro tipo de cosas.- toqueteó el borde superior, rozando la clavícula izquierda de Ciel un tanto, pudiendo notar el pequeño y delicado hueso incluso a través del guante y la propia piel del niño.- No es algo que hubiera hecho ayer estando en sus cabales.

\- Tonterías.- sus pestañas aletearon con velocidad cuando trató de sonar despreocupado.- Es solo que estabas tan cerca que no sabía qué más hacer para que no me miraras tan fijamente.

\- ¿Y besarme le ha parecido la mejor opción?- sonrió, mirando con atención los detalles del vestido.- Un tanto arriesgado, me parece a mí.

\- ¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que te parezcan a ti las cosas? Me mirabas y quería que dejaras de hacerlo, eso es todo.

Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero un súbito tirón que le hizo caer de rodillas de nuevo le recordó que el mayordomo tenía aprisionada la tela. Tironeó un poco con la intención de liberarla y liberarse a sí mismo, pero el miedo a romper la prenda le hizo dejar de intentar escapar por la fuerza.

\- Haz el favor de dejarme ir, Sebastian.- pidió, dándole palmadas en dicha rodilla.

\- Créame cuando le digo que le estoy haciendo un favor. Sé que no le importa en absoluto encontrarse en tal situación conmigo.

\- Lo que no me importa es tener que darte una bofetada si hace falta.- levantó una mano, amenazando cumplirlo.- Así que déjame ir.

Sebastian dio un suspiro decepcionado y algo molesto, y retiró la rodilla con gesto exagerado para complacer a la _pequeña doncella._

\- Muy bien. Si eso es lo que quiere.- le miró, como retándole a discutirlo.

Ciel por fin, mirando la tela liberada, se intentó poner de pie, pero sus propias rodillas habían decidido tomarse un descanso en cuanto a funcionalidad se refiere y se habían "dormido", haciéndole condenadamente difícil poder incorporarse del todo y, lo que es peor, _dignamente._

\- Mierda.- masculló, dejándose caer de nuevo ante la divertida mirada del mayordomo.

\- Déjeme ayudarle.- le agarró de una mano, y le levantó por el lazo con la otra.

Una vez que estuvo incorporado, Sebastian lo mantenía así solo agarrándolo de dicho lazo, en la espalda, haciéndolo ver como un espectáculo de títeres.

Sin miramientos pero sí consideración, en lugar de tenerlo así más tiempo, se limitó a apoyarle contra él mientras la tela se deslizaba entre ambos, aprisionándose entre Sebastian y Ciel, quitándole de nuevo la oportunidad de escapar.

Ciel se tensó cuando, al rozar contra el antebrazo de Sebastian, notó la reacción de su propio cuerpo, que había pasado desapercibida hasta aquel momento.

\- Mierda...- susurró, al compás de la risilla burlesca del demonio.

\- También puedo ayudarle con _eso._ Si quiere.

Sin esperar respuesta, deslizó las manos bajo las pesadas telas del vestido y lo alcanzó. Si se esperaba que Ciel, en un arrebato de valentía y expresión de sus deseos, hubiera decidido también llevar ropa interior femenina, se sorprendió cuando vio que no. De hecho, tampoco llevaba ropa interior masculina. No llevaba nada.

Si las faldas hubieran sido más ligeras, se habrían elevado más con el movimiento de Ciel y el mayordomo podría haberlo descubierto en aquel momento. Pero, oh, el destino sí es caprichoso.

\- Pero mire esto...- murmuró contra la oreja de Ciel. Comenzó a tocarle más atrevidamente, notando cómo el muchacho simplemente se apretaba contra él sin decir nada.

Ciel enterró la cabeza en la suave depresión entre el pecho y el brazo pegado del mayordomo, dejándole hacer. Porque ya no podía negar las cosas.

\- Nunca lo había visto tan sumiso.- rió el mayordomo.- Ese vestido le está haciendo cosas extrañas.

\- Cállate.- farfulló Ciel contra el hueco. Un humano normal no le habría entendido, pero Sebastian y su extraordinario oído de demonio, sí.- Cállate y prosigue.- dejó escapar un lento jadeo alargando la e en una voz más baja y rasposa.

\- Como ordene.

Y Sebastian continuó. Le resultaba curioso el tener a Ciel en su mano. No cualquier parte de Ciel, sino esa parte. Esa pequeña parte caliente que se deslizaba tan bien dentro de su mano, cuyo contacto le resultaba también tranqulizador en cierto modo. Era como tener la parte más vulnerable y sensible de Ciel a su completa merced.

\- Demonio libinidoso.- farfulló Ciel, de la nada, restregando su cabeza contra la tela. Sebastian no dijo nada.- Estúpido, lujurioso demonio.

Sabía que esas palabras se debían a la necesidad humana de desvariar en momentos de éxtasis y bloqueo mental, pero le sorprendió que las palabras no fueran carentes de sentido, como sabía que solía pasar en esas situaciones.

\- Mire quién fue a hablar.- Sebastian toqueteó el hueso pélvico, apartando la atención de donde Ciel la quería y la necesitaba. Movió las pequeñas y delgadas caderas hacia delante para demostrarlo.- Me llama lujurioso cuando es usted el que está tan desesperado por mi toque. ¿Cómo se llama eso? ¿Hipocresía?- detuvo el movimiento de las caderas de Ciel y le apretó la punta del miembro, haciendo que liberara un gritito de sorpresa.- ¿Cinismo?- otro apretón.- ¿Interés?

\- Necesidad.- jadeó, su rostro ya más abajo, encorvado su cuerpo sobre el abdomen del demonio.- Se llama necesidad, estúpido.

Sebastian le retiró los cabellos sudorosos de la frente con el mentón. Comenzó a restregar su pulgar por todo él, siendo como temblaba.

\- Ah, eso. Necesidad. Cuán dependiente es, entonces, si me necesita hasta para esto. Y usted negándolo, como el niño prepotente que es.- levantó la falda hasta el trasero sin que Ciel se percatara de ello.

\- Yo no...- se calló cuando el movimiento de la mano de Sebastian le hizo apretar el rostro contra el muslo de él, dando un puñetazo al suelo y dejando escapar un largo gemido ahogado que se asemajeba más a un gruñido de frustración. El guante blanco de Sebastian se manchó, si es que podía decirse así.

Ciel se quedó quieto, su temblor aliviado en parte por la tensión de su cuerpo. Quiso incorporarse y hacerse el digno, pero sabiendo que iba a fallar estrepitosamenre y a quedar en completo ridículo, permaneció así, con el rostro ahora enterrado entre las piernas del mayorodmo, pero no tan arriba como a Sebastian le hubiera gustado.

Entonces Ciel sintió una caricia suave, de piel contra piel, en su trasero. Hubiera dado un respingo de cuerpo entero si su cuerpo no estuviera cansado, así que solo sus hombros se contrajeron instintivamente.

\- ¡¿Qué vas a...?!- gritó, echando la mano hacia atrás y agarrando la muñeca del mayordomo en un intento por detenerle, y por aferrarse a algo también.

\- Sería una lástima detenernos aquí. Sé que usted odia dejar las cosas a medias. Y debo decir que también yo.- no hizo falta más que el hecho de que Ciel ni siquiera levantara el rostro del hueco entre sus piernas, introdujo despacio dos dedos dentro de su trasero. Ciel contrajo los músculos instintivamente, apretando los dedos del mayordomo entre sí.

\- Es horrible.- se quejó. Solo sentía las ganas de empujar y librarse de la sensación de tener algo dentro, tan cerca de la salida.

\- Como todo, es cuestión de acostumbrarse, señor.- retorció un poco los dedos, no dejando que la presión le impidiera hacerlo, y Ciel gimió de disgusto.

\- No, no, sácalos.

\- Sabe que hay que soportar las cosas que nos desagradan en orden de conseguir una recompensa al final. Deje de lamentarse por nimiedades, usted ha soportado más que esto.

Ciel solo dio un bufido mientras los dedos de Sebastian seguian removiendo su interior. Sabía que el demonio se refería más a sí mismo. Al hecho de tener que soportar su tiempo junto a Ciel para luego conseguir su recompensa: el alma del muchacho. Se dejó hacer por un rato, sin decir nada, aguantando el desagrado y confiando en las palabras del demonio. Era una situación extraña e incómoda, pero sin saber por qué, le parecía que era correcto y que estaba bien y que lo deseaba.

No pasó mucho hasta que por fin se acostumbró a los dedos de Sebastian y dejó de aprisionarlos, dejando que pudieran moverse más libremente. Miro hacia arriba, hacia la cara de Sebastian, y un segundo después de que este sonriera satiafecho, el toque de uno de sus dedos sobre la carne rugosa le hizo contraer el estómago por la sorpresa, y por otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué demonios...?- jadeó, sus ojos moviéndose frenéticos, confundido.

\- ¿Qué le dije? Ahí tiene su recompensa.- y volvió a presionar con uno de los dedos dicho lugar, haciendo que Ciel se tensara y golpeara sin querer su cabeza contra la cadera del mayordomo.

Pero no notó el dolor. Demonios, claro que no.

\- ¿Q-qué has hecho?- preguntó Ciel, tratando de incorporarse, pues el contacto con la tela del frac le impedía respirar correctamente.

\- ¿Yo?- Sebastian acarició la ùltima vértebra de Ciel con la otra mano, poniéndole la suave piel de gallina.- Me atreveré a decir que hacía bien en desear mi toque.- movió los dedos.- Digamos que es _magistral._

Continuó moviendo los dedos sin rozar siquiera el dicho lugar pues, una vez que lo hubo localizado, no había forma de dejar de saber dónde se encontraba, simplemente con la tarea de dilatar el trasero del muchacho. Ciel ya se había acostumbrado e inconscientemente meneaba las caderas tratando de hacer que el dedo del mayordomo volviera a coincidir en el mismo sitio de antes, pero Sebastian tenía un buen control de sus propios dedos, por lo que el movimiento de Ciel no servía de nada.

\- Vuelve a... tocar ahí.- dijo, sabiendo que no había logrado hacer de eso una orden, sino algo más denigrante: una petición.

\- ¿Dónde?- rodeó el lugar exacto sin llegar a tocarlo, arrancándole a Ciel un largo y furioso gemido de impotencia.

\- Estúpido. Ese lugar que estás _evitando tocar a propósito.-_ giró un poco el rostro acalorado hacia la derecha para, al menos, alcanzar a verle el rostro por el rabillo del ojo.- No juegues conmigo.

\- Muy bien.- presionó lo más fuerte que podría hacer un humano normal, y a Ciel ni siquiera le salió un grito, sino el mismo sonido que hace el aire al cortarse, o un crujido, de una forma mucho más humana, como si alguien le hubiera apuñalado con todas sus fuerzas por la espalda.

Y eyaculó de nuevo, manchando tanto el bajo de la falda con unas cuantas salpicaduras, como el pantalón del mayordomo. Solo alcanzó en esos momentos a dejar escapar una larga cadencia de jotas, como si le atenazara un dolor horrible, aunque ni mucho menos.

\- Supongo que no estaba preparado para eso. Discúlpeme.- Sebastian lo miró; se mantenía quieto, ni siquiera percibía su espalda moviéndose, fruto de la respiración.- ¿Señor?

Ciel no respondió. No gemía, ni jadeaba fruto del cansancio. No percibia reacción alguna en él.

Temió que hubiera muerto.

\- ¡Señor!- lo levantó de golpe, agarrándole de las caderas y percatándose de nuevo de lo delgadas que eran pero sin pararse a pensarlo.

Le incorporó el rostro que su cuello sin fuerzas no podía sostener. Tenía los ojos cerrados, el sonrojo aún coloreando brutalmente todo él, y captó la tan buscada y aliviante respiración, errática. Le apartó un grueso mechón de cabello que el sudor caliente mantenía pegado sobre su mejilla. Cualquiera que lo viera sin conocimiento del contexto, creería que estaba a punto de morir de fiebre.

\- Creo...- farfulló, sorprendiendo a Sebastian. No abrió los ojos y se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos para articular mejor las palabras.- Creo que estoy muerto.

Sebastian soltó una risa burlona, pero también aliviada, mientras Ciel abría unos ojos tan vidriosos que Sebastian se veía borroso y distorsionado en ellos.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- No lo sé.- dijo.- Pero si así se siente morir, eres libre de llevarte mi alma en este mismo instante.

El mayordomo se carcajeó un poco mientras tumbaba a Ciel de espaldas en el suelo. Percibió que el cuerpo del traje estaba frío y mojado en algunas partes, y se le pegaba al cuerpo. La espalda debía estar hecha un Cristo.

\- ¿Esto es todo o hay más?- preguntó Ciel, mirándole intensamente, lamiéndose los labios de nuevo y colocando la mano sobre el estómago.- Porque si hay más, lo quiero.- demandó, con el mismo todo y las mismas palabras que cuando quería un dulce.- _Dame más._

Sebastian alzó una ceja

\- Le recuerdo que aún puedo castigarle sin _postre._ \- dijo, sin nigún tono inocente siéndole añadido a la frase.

Ciel sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Estoy castigado? ¿Y por qué motivo?- estiró una pierna para darle un toquecito juguetón a Sebastian.- ¿He hecho algo malo?- en lugar de decirlo con un puchero, como cualquier persona haría, lo dijo pasando fugazmente la lengua por sus dientes.

\- Bueno, una doncella no tiene permitido ser tan... indecente.- se cernió sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido.- Puede ir a confesar sus pecados... _o puede dejar que yo le castigue._

\- ¿Que Dios me perdone o que el demonio me castigue?- pateó suavemente la entrepierna de Sebastian.- Una _dura_ decisión, ¿no crees?

\- Cierto, lamento colocarle en semejante aprieto, considerando que ni siquiera es capaz de elegir entre chocolate.- hizo una pausa significativa antes de añadir.- o fresa.

\- Yo **siempre**.- ejerció mayor presión en la entrepierna de Sebastian, arrancándole una mueca muy disimulada.- prefiero el chocolate.

\- No sabe cuánto me alegra oír eso.- terminó de desabrocharle la prenda y en lo que duró el suspiro extasiado de Ciel, lo retiró de su cuerpo y lo puso bajo él, como si fuera el colchón.

La moqueta cubría el suelo, pero no era lo suficientemente gruesa como para que el suelo no se notara debajo. Y no quería que Ciel se lastimara la espalda. _Más aún._

Ciel, sintiéndose desnudo y observando la forma en la que Sebastian lo miraba, se retorció como si fuera presa de una excitación importante. De hecho así era, pues su cuerpo, tan joven y virgen, reaccionaba ante casi cualquier cosa, y los ojos de Sebastian recorriéndole de arriba abajo era un estímulo más que suficiente.

\- Date prisa, no querrás que el niño se canse de su dulce antes de empezar siquiera a saborearlo, ¿cierto?

\- Cierto, además, con tanto calor, el chocolate se derrite muy rápido.- palmeó su caja torácica sin hacerle daño, produciendo un sonido hueco y enrojeciendo la zona.- Más le vale comérselo pronto, señor.

\- Dámelo ya, entonces.- acarició el hombro de Sebastian con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, creyendo que el excitar al demonio era un logro por demás extraordinario que solo él podía alcanzar.

\- Como usted ordene.- se apoyó en el suelo de manera que su chaleco rozara el pecho de Ciel, teniendo sus pequeños y dulces y rosados y tiernos labios a su alcance. Haciéndole creer que iba a besarlo, le apretó un glúteo con parsimonia, haciéndole retorcerse aún más.

Parecía un gatito, pero eso no se lo iba a decir.

Bajó sus pantalones solo lo estrictamente necesario, y arrimó más sus caderas a las de Ciel. Él comenzó a retirarle la chaqueta del frac, pero Sebastian le agarró la muñeca.

\- ¿Por qué me detienes, estúpido? Quítatelo ahora mismo.- forcejeó tratando de liberarse de aquel agarre que, sabía, le dejaría una marca.

\- Eso no es necesario.- hizo ademán se introducirse en él, pero Ciel le detuvo poniéndole un pie en el estómago.

\- Demonios, Sebastian, sabes perfectamente que para comerse el chocolate primero hay que quitarle el envoltorio.- ante el silencio del mayordomo, echó la rodilla hacia atrás cogiendo impulso y volvió a patearle, no demasiado fuerte.- Quítate. La. Ropa. Es una maldita orden.

Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro molesto, y en vez de hacer eso, volvió a fingir que iba a besarlo, rozando sus labios con ligereza y dejando que Ciel comenzara a anticipar el beso. Entonces entró en él de un solo movimiento, arrancándole un gemido que liberó contra sus labios.

\- E-est...- no terminó. Tener esa parte de Sebastian dentro definitivamente no era lo mismo que tener sus dedos. Era algo aún mayor, y le dejó sin aliento.- Dij...e que...te des... nudara...s.

\- Iba a hacerlo después de esto.- lo embistió una única vez, dejándole sin nada que decir, y comenzó a quitarse toda la parte superior de su vestimenta, sin separar sus caderas del tierno y turgente trasero de Ciel.

\- Así me gusta.- dijo Ciel, que para cuando Sebastian terminó, ya se había recuperado.- Insolente. Si no fuera postre compartido, te castigaría yo a ti sin él.

Sebastian fue a decir algo, pero Ciel le acalló con un ademán de la mano.

\- Cállate. A partir de aquí, _el resto es silencio._

Sebastian susurró un "yes, my lord" y comenzó a moverse de muevo. Se movía lentamente, sin ningún tipo de provocaciones, pues estas habían terminado en el momento en que Ciel lo había ordenado. Afianzó mejos sus codos entre las fibras de la alfombra, junto a las sedosas hebras del cabello de Ciel, rozándole algunas la carne fuerte del brazo.

El sexo para él era algo monótono. Algo que había hecho durante siglos para complacer a las personas con las que yacía y, más que nada, para complacerse a sí mismo. Antigüamente también había mantenido relaciones con sus contratistas, y todo acontecía igual. Pero esta vez era diferente. El ritmo era diferente, las sensaciones eran diferentes. Estar con Ciel no era lo mismo que estar con cualquier otra persona. Estar con Ciel era algo que realmente su mente consideraba, no algo que hacía desconectando de todo, incluso de su acompañante, para llegar a un único fin. A Ciel sí lo tomaba en cuenta en cada arremetimiendo contra ese agujero pequeño y endemoniadamente caliente.

Su respiración se volvió pesada y aquello le llamó la atención. Su respiración jamás se había vuelto pesada haciendo cosas como aquella. Su cuerpo respondía al calor de Ciel de una manera nueva y desconcertante, que estableció en su mente una especie de bruma consistente que lo aturdía y lo alentaba de igual forma.

Ciel gemía bajo él, forzándole a ser consciente de que él era el pirmero y el único que le había hecho y le estaba haciendo responder así. No se molestó en pensar que Ciel era un niño, después de todo, aquello era lo menos grave que había hecho en siglos. Solo se concentró en el hecho de que ahora Ciel era suyo en todas las formas posibles.

Ciel también pensaba en sus cosas, a pesar de que las sensaciones que experimentaba le desafiaban a seguir manteniendo su mente activa y no dejarla en blanco. Disfrutaba de los cabellos negros de Sebastian acariciándole el cuello y los hombros, y del aliento caliente y pesado del demonio, que en algún momento había enterrado el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Olía a calor y estaba mareado y le ardían hasta las pestañas y la pelusilla de la nuca. Su garganta era incapaz de controlar los gemidos que salían de ella como balas de un revólver, y su cuerpo se tensaba y se arqueaba en contra de la poca voluntad que le quedaba en aquellos momentos, si no ninguna. El ritmo que Sebastian llevaba era perfecto, y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda como alentándole y felicitándole, pues era su obligación como señor felicitar a su sirviente cada vez que hacía algo de su agrado y lo hacía bien.

Recordó entonces aquella vez que se embriagó en una fiesta, y le descubrió comprobar que la sensación era extrañamente parecida. Sabía entonces que existían borracheras de alcohol, e incluso borracheras de luz, así que, ¿podía uno emborracharse de deleite y gusto?

Quizás sí, y quizás era eso lo que le ocurría. Y sin duda aquella era la mejor manera de entrar en aquel estado que obligaba a hacer cosas en contra de la voluntad.

Se preguntó si Sebastian estaba sintiendo lo mismo que él. Si también se sentía extasiado, aunque podía determinar con claridad (otra cosa de la que le quedaba una dosis escasa) que sí estaba entregado, pues de vez en cuando gemía y también arqueaba su ancha espalda cuando sus caderas golpeaban con suavidad su trasero ya adolorido.

Se movía con premura y necesidad sobre él, y eso le agradaba de una forma que no sabía explicar, y también le hacía sentirse mal porque aquel era un ser al que despreciaba y que también le despreciaba a él con toda el alma, eso lo sabía, pero ese momento parecía contradecir todo el odio y el desprecio anteriores.

\- Sebastian...- murmuró, acariciando su hombro.

El demonio supo que tan solo era un suspiro que escapó con la forma de su nombre, no un llamado, así que solo continuó en silencio, sintiéndose como no se había sentido nunca.

En la vida.

Deslizó la mano por la cadera de Ciel, y después la condujo hacia su pequeño miembro, que Ciel parecía haber olvidado, pues le bastaban las atenciones que el de Sebastian le brindaba a su interior. Así que solo rozó un poco sus testículos y siguió hacia arriba de nuevo, metiendo el dedo con demasiada fuerza entre las costillas del niño, arrancándole un gemido que fue la única reacción, pues enseguida lo pasó por alto.

Notó entonces la familiar sensación en el estómago, así que aceleró con ansia la cadencia que el movimiento de las caderas de Ciel le había marcado, notando cómo Ciel se sorprendía y experimentaba mucho más.

\- Sí.- murmuró Ciel simplemente, cuando los cosquilleos de su espina dorsal y del estómago se pusieron de acuerdo y le hicieron liberarse con un grito sobre quién sabía dónde, pues tenía la piel tan electrizada que si había caído en alguna parte de ella, no lo notó.

Sebastian entonces, y solo entonces, dejó escapar un largo y estremecedor gemido, arqueándose sobre el muchacho, mordiendo como pudo la plana superficie bajo la clavícula, mientras algo caliente cosquilleó de pronto dentro de Ciel.

Sebastian se incorporó de inmediato y salió del interior de Ciel, arrastrando con él su propia semilla, que salió lánguidamente por el agujero.

\- Un horrible castigo.- jadeó Ciel, restregando el dedo por la mancha de semen que ya había encontrado, sobre su ombligo.- No es un castigo si se disfruta.

\- _Mea culpa,_ señor. La próxima vez le aseguró que el castigo será más duro.- y Ciel se sorprendió al notar que no había tono sexual en aquel comentario. Sebastian parecía costernado.

\- ¿He hecho algo malo?- preguntó Ciel, y esta vez de verdad.

Sebastian solo le sonrió.

\- Diría que ha sido un buen chico.

\- ¿Entonces por qué pones esa estúpida cara?- toda la ternura y éxtasis del momento se desvanecieron como gotas de sangre en el agua.

\- No se preocupe.- lo levantó del suelo y Ciel no preguntó, ya sabía dónde iban.

Ambos echaron un vistazo al vestido.

\- Arrugado y sudado y lleno de...- el demonio se calló cuando Ciel le puso la mano en la boca.

\- Lo vas a lavar, y vas a dejarlo tan limpio que ni un sabueso podría detectar olores extraños, ¿me has oìdo?

\- Sí, señor.

Sebastian sonrió. Podría haber sido peor.

Y definitivamente mucho más incómodo.

* * *

Vale, mi primer lemon, en teoría. El más largo sin duda. Me sentí como una pervertida sin remedio en la parte de las puyitas sepsuales, aunque sé que no es para tanto y que es horrible, pero espero que al menos sea leíble. Y gracioso (?)

Nunca tendré la confianza suficiente como para publicar lemon todas las veces que quiera, pero esto ha sido un primer paso, supongo.

No quería hacerlo tan cliché, pero supongo que la jugada me ha salido mal. Quierìa hacerlo con ensencia a ellos, algo que fuera plausible que pudiera llegar a sucecer entre esos dos, pero pffff no.

Por ùltimo aclaro, por si hace falta, que en este fic los sentimientos de Ciel hacia Sebastian sí son románticos, pero unilaterales. Sebastian NO siente lo mismo, simplememte su cuerpo es demasiado compatible con el de Ciel y siente diferente a otras veces, además de que su relaciòn es... especial ya de por sí. En cierto modo le excita que sea con alguien con quien siempre está de miraditas relampagosas y puyitas y ataques de toda clase. Y porque Ciel es especial, eso es obvio.


End file.
